Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender is the second video release of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Plot While exploring the place he last saw his brother Mike on Mirinoi, Leo soon found one of Scorpius' generals, Furio, discovering the Lights of Orion, and the two have a fight within the cave they're both so happened to be in. As the fight alerts the other Galaxy Rangers who were searching for Leo with Furio self-destructing, they head over to only found a large figure carrying an unconscious and injuried Leo to them. Hours later, Leo awakens, and despite his wounds, left the Rangers' base when he soon remembers the Stranger who save him from the destruction of his fight earlier and hoping that it's Mike. He went back to the cave, and found nothing but a rock of one of the Lights that Furio attempts to take, and it was empty. While another Monster of Scorpius' Army is attacking Terra Venture and stealing another Light and all the Rangers, including Leo, arrived to try to stop him but then the Stranger arrived to the Scene and beating him down and trying to get the Light, leading to a Retreat with it, and right before the Strange figure was about to take off, the curious Leo ran off to him and started asking him who he is and want he wants with the Lights, but he refuses and leaves. The Rangers traces down a Creature who now have possession of the Light and came to his location, there the rock turns out to be also empty. There he have an army of Stingwingers, and soon the five Rangers were nearly defeated until the Stranger arrives once more and destroyed all the Stingwingers and the monster himself. Soon another of Scorpius' generals, Treacheron, who he and Scorpius' daughter Trakeena were watching the whole incident, came to confront him, and Trakeena who is curious as much as the Rangers of who he is asked who he is, and then it reveal that he is the one known as the "Magna Defender" and that he is the one who releases the Lights of Orion 3,000 years ago, and that Treacheron was the one he last fought shortly afterward and loss by falling into the exact same cave were Mike fell into and where the Rangers first discovered him, and it seems he had returns for revenge on Treacheron. After a brawl between the two, Treacheron retreats, with the Magna Defender still swearing Revenge, and soon the Rangers came up and convinces him to joined along-side them that if he is also looking for the same thing they are, but the Defender still refuses and told them that he wants them for a more different deed and soon leaves, having Leo to realizes that it turned out he was wrong about believing he was Mike. Another monster of Scorpius' Army began attacking Terra Venture, and the Magna Defender arrives to destroy him, and with his weapon to attack him, he also destroyed buildings around him where several innocent people are, luckily the Rangers came just in time and helps the injured people and prevents the Defender from using his weapon any longer. Being confounded of the fact he seemingly a hero but also seemingly does not care for others, the Rangers confronted Magna Defender about his actions, but he then told them that he have more of important mission than protecting those people and leaves. Back at the base, the five Rangers started to discussed about the Magna Defender and his latest actions, and they remembered he said "Important Mission", and Leo points out it's possibly something personal. The same Monster the Magna Defender tries to destroy earlier strikes Terra Venture again and knocking out the Rangers, with the Magna Defender arriving and wanting to finished where they left off, but soon the Creature grabs a little girl in order for the Magna Defender to drop his weapon, or else he'll destroyed her. This gives the Defender a reminder of a event years ago, making him more angry, and refuses to do what he said and comes forward, still wanting to destroy him. After convincing him to stop, Leo prevent him from going any further, and then the other Rangers attacks the Creature, letting go of the little girl. Once the Creature turned giant size, being a difficult opponent to the Rangers in their Megazords, but soon it turned-out the Magna Defender call his own animal Zord, the Torozord, to transform into the more powerful "Defender Torozord" and destroys him. Upon another victory of his, the Rangers asked him again about his need of taking the Lights and his problem with destroying his opponents without caring for anyone around the incident, and the Defender finally reveals his reasons, in which he used to once have a son named "Zika", who he was really closed with, but when Scorpius and his army were invading Mirinoi, they kidnapped Zika, and Magna Defender with the Heart he used to have and struggles his way to save him, once he gotten to where Scorpius and his soldiers are holding Zika hostage, and as he doesn't want them to destroyed Zika, so Magna Defender have them demanded to let him go to destroy him instead, but the powerless and impulsive Zika decide to aim at Scorpius with his sword once upon release, and soon the Danger of Scorpius lead to him destroying Zika, leaving the Magna Defender to be in deep sorrow over the loss of his son, and since then felt vengeful towards both Scorpius and his entire Army. Feeling sympathetic over his loss because of what happened to his brother, Leo convinces Magna Defender that even though they took what he loves the most, he still needs to control his anger more as he is only going to destroy other lives than that of Scorpius and his team, a warning Magna Defender chooses to ignore. When another Monster of Scorpius' Army strike Terra Venture by creating a force field around a area that the Rangers are at, leaving the air out, the Magna Defender who is outside the field, and is still not caring for others and wants to interfere with Scorpius' plans, decided to his Defender Torozord to break the field, not caring about about the fact the glass of the Field falling on the people inside, so soon the only Rangers outside, Leo, Kai, and Damon all uses their animal Zords to stop him from doing so, and while the Magna Defender fight the Rangers and their Zords, he soon felt some pain inside him, making him unable to continuing battling and soon Retreated. Once Maya and Kendrix found the door for the Force Field, they destroy it, clearing the Field. Not long after, the Lights of Orion have come and soon left Terra Venture, leaving the Creature disappointed and retreats. Once the Lights have returned to Terra Venture, surprising the Rangers, Magna Defender saw this as his chance to fulfilled his revenge on Scorpius but not long after, starting feeling his severe pain once more, and believing if he doesn't have the Lights of Orion, he is forever hopeless. The Rangers eventually have gotten to the Lights, but so has the Magna Defender who the Rangers try to not let him have it, as if he does, then he'll be more dangerous with carrying out his Revenge plan. But soon the Lights start to not let the Defender have them either, and quickly choose the Rangers, and destroyed the Creature that also wanted the Lights. The Magna Defender is now at risk, due to the Lights no longer connecting to him. Scorpius' ship soon have a fuel leak, and Scorpius decide to sent another Monster to get all the Energy from Terra Venture, but soon the weak Magna Defender decide to used the Defender Torozord to make a pit of fire for Scorpius' ship if the Monster possibly get defeated and the Ship clashes, destroying Scorpius, but will also destroyed the Colony, yet again not caring for the people of Terra Venture, in which the Rangers soon prevents him from doing. But soon the Torozord abandoned the Defender, causing the Rangers to be shocked and having him to feel betrayed, until Scorpius' monster arrives and attacks the Defender, injuring him. As the other Rangers hold him off, Leo took the Defender to a Isolated area, by then the Defender shockingly reveals he knows his Brother, Mike, and told him that after being defeated by Treacheron years before, the cliff was entering and soon he saw Mike falling, and right when he saves him, he switches Lifeforms with him, so he can escape the Abyss, and reveals that the pain he's been suffering from, is caused by Mike's more caring and heroic personality, and offered Leo to destroyed him and if he doesn't, then he and Mike will be gone forever. But Leo then refuses to do so as despite he wants to see his brother again, he also recalls that he became a Ranger to fight only what is Evil, and with him knowing that the Magna Defender ain't really evil and points out that got there's to be another way. As Leo went back to the other Rangers, they destroyed Scorpius' latest monster, but right when that happens, the Fire that the Magna Defender creates gotten worst, and soon the Rangers are trapped within while trying to stopped it, feeling Doomed. While this going on, the Magna Defender watches far ahead, believing that he can't help as he's no longer the Warrior he was, but soon the spirit of his son, Zika, appears and encourages him to stop the fire from both destroying the Rangers and the Colony, and convinces him that he still is the Hero that he knows while being alive, and soon the Defender decides to takes the final effort of his heroic deed, no longer caring about his Revenge on Scorpius and creates a force field by throwing his Sword around the Rangers to have them both be safe and not try to stop him from sacrificing himself during his stopping of the fire. Once the Fire was gone, so did the Defender, who is now in the Afterlife with Zika. As the Rangers moaned over his death, soon a figure appears who turned out to be no longer than Mike himself, alive, surprising the Rangers, especially Leo. Episodes on Video In the video, the film featured the following episodes as segments that recently appeared while they were broadcast back in April-May 1999. These 5 episodes included: #The Magna Defender (#9) #The Sunflower Search (#10) #Orion Rising (#12) #Orion Returns (#13) #Redemption Day (#15) Cast of Characters *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger *Archie Kao as Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger *Cerina Vincent as Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Ryan James as Zika (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Kim Strauss as Scorpius *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Destruxo (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Brianne Siddall as Ruptor (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Samuron (voice) *Richard Epcar as Fishface (voice) *Nancy Van Iderstine as Impostra (voice) *Blake Torney as Freaky Tiki (voice) Notes *On the video's label, the label once when the box is being opened by a user, says "Power Rangers in Space: Return of the Magna Defender" instead of "Lost Galaxy" used on the labeling ontop of the VHS cassette. *The film is 90 minutes long. *For reasons unknown, Zika's lines in The Sunflower Search and Redemption Day are redubbed, with the actor sounding slightly older. *For some reason the set didn't feature Episode 11 of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. See Also *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Teamwork Overcomes All *Power Rangers in 3D Category:Lost Galaxy